The Untold Tale
by Yusagi
Summary: Yet another revision to my old story! All of us know about Bardock...right? Thats where Goku got his dashing good looks, right? But what about his Mother, Juniper...what happened to her?
1. Lil' Spicy

Disaclaimer: Dont own dbz

AN: 3rd version of Untold Tale(revised once more!

_Once, there was a powerful race, It cared little for universal domination, all that mattered was their Pride, and Freedom. But there was another race, full of hatred and bitterness, their race was almost destroyed as punishment for their evil tendancies by a kindly warrior of golden hair._

_One family alone was left, of this terrifble race, the most cold hearted of them all, somehow spared by the warrior, for the innocence of the mother._

_Soon, however, the mother died, leaving the race without a female with which to revive their dying race with. The three creautres left of the race grew even more bitter, and jealous of the other 'lesser' races. Races which still held hope, no matter how dire their situations might have seemed in their own eyes._

_Over time, even their lust for power was consumed in the need to make all races submit, and feel the pain that THEIR race had felt._

_Due to the race's great power, it wa not long before much of the Galaxy had been conquered, leaving only one quadrant, that of the Humans, Nameks, and Saiyans._

_It was a time of darkness for the galaxy, as the tyrant race destroyed all that it came in contact with, when all hope seemed lost._

_Perhaps, for some, it was._

_Ancient Namekian Folk Tale._

-----------------------

8 year old Juniper looked around the crowded street, searching for her mother, her beautiful full hair, that was always in a natural high ponytail, swayed as she whipped her head left and right. She hoped to return before she got in trouble, but with this crowd, she could not hope to make any headway until sunset. She could not understand what all the ruckus was about though.

" Juu! What are you doing out here alone? You know your mother'll throw a fit if she finds out you're gone!!" Came the voice of her friend Lemone.

" Lelo! What's going on? Why are you here?"

Her friend smirked, she was all of 3 years older than Juniper, and acted as if she knew all, before saying condescendingly, " Don't you know? They are crowning the prince today! C'mon! I'll take you to my seat!!

With that, her friend took to the air, and flew on out of sight. Juniper sighed, for she was the more reasonable of the two, and followed her at a more reasonable pace. When she caught up to Lemone, she was standing, or rather flying, in an impatient posture.

" Took you long enough! Now C'mon! I'm not going to wait up again!" Lemone said flying off, faster than before. Juniper followed quickly this time, unwilling to face her other's ire once more. Suddenly, Lemone stopped over a grassy hill, and said, " Here, we'll be able to see everything."

Juniper sat alongside Lemone carefully, and looked out onto the lavish courtyard. Suddenly, trumpets blared and silenced the milling crowd.

A boy, who was Lemone's age, if Juniper remembered correctly, walked out of the castle to the courtyard, surrounded by a royal escort.

" It's starting," Lemone whispered, as if normal speech would be heard throughout the courtyard, and spoil the ceremony, " As you can see, the royal escort's still beefed up, since it's so close to the king's untimely death."

" We are gathered here Today," Boomed a man suddenly, drowning out all the whispers of the crowd, " To witness a boy becoming a man, to usher in a new empire, to celebrate the great glory to come."

The man turned from the crowd to the boy, who was kneeling. " Do you accept this medallion I am offering you, along with all the responsibilities and privileges? Do you vow to uphold all that we, the Saiyans, prize most and stand for, to protect our people throughout your reign, and usher in a new glory for our people such as has never been seen before?"

" Aye, I do so vow." The prince said calmly, though his voice was strangely just as loud as the man's.

" So be it, then take this medallion, and rise King and Ward, of the Saiyans, never to remove the medallion until the day of your death. "

Then, the man slipped the Royal Medallion, on a silver chain, around the Prince, now King's neck.

" I so rise," The King said standing, and the cheer that tore from the throats of all the Saiyans watching could be heard from miles out to space.

" Long Live King Vegeta!!! LONG LIVE KING VEGETA!!!! _LONG LIVE KING VEGETA!!!!!_"

Millions of light years away, in a spaceship, a strange alien sat on a throne, sipping extravagant wine.

" Lord Frieza." The light-blue skinned second-in-command said.

" Yes, Zarbon?" the alien calling himself Frieza replied.

" Where shall I tell the navigator to go?"

" Hmmm......How about the Planet Golond??"

" Yes Lord."

* * *

AN: Done again classic revisited....

Read my other works at www DOT fanstory DOT com! (i go by yusagithewhiterabbit)

Yusagi Sombermoon


	2. Extra Hot

Disclaimer: I dont own dbz or ANYTHING to do with it... (oh how I wish I did...lol) 

-----------------

Two years after the coronation of the new prince, Juniper ran through the royal gardens, searching for her friend.

Her mother had been found dead after a protest of certain new security laws decreed by the King. Somehow the King had discovered this, and taken pity on her, welcoming her into the castle as his own sister.

Lemone, who was a maid in the castle, would only smile at Juniper when she would ask how the King found out.

" Veegeetaa?! Where are you?" Juniper cried.

"Over here!" Vegeta laughed, tackling her from behind, " Shouldn't have dropped your guard, Juni!"

After a half-hearted struggle, Juniper found herself on her back, looking up into the king's face. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen, but that was to be expected, it was in his blood.

" What is it? Why are you looking at me like that??"

"N-no reason! It's just you're on top of me and its lunchtime!" Juniper said quickly.

The king laughed, and got up, brushing himself off, before offering his hand.

Juniper scoffed and knocked his hand away, standing up herself before saying, " I do not need your help to stand, your _highness_, last I looked my legs were fine."

Vegeta smirked and said, " Good, I was beginning to wonder if you were Saiyan or not."

Juniper gave him a side-long glance as she brushed herself off, knocking bits of leaves and grass out from her hair, and said, " You're not exactly a shining example either, you know."

The king gave her a mysterious look, then headed into the castle. Juniper followed closely, lost in thought.

As she walked through the castle halls, a tall young man caught her eye. His skin was darkly tanned, his hair was in eight spikes: four in front, three in back, and he wore a stained red bandana; he was covered in cuts, bruises, and dirt.

The young man was leaning, against a wall, apparently lost in thought. From his ragged breathing, however, perhaps his 'lean' was simply a disguised slouch.

" The boy's name is Bardock," Came the voice of the king, " His father died trying to protect my father, amazing he can handle the shame of it. Don't bother trying to woo him, though your charms are dazzling, it would take nothing short of a goddess to snap him out of his revenge-induced slump. Besides, he's chased by every girl in the palace that doesn't chase me...though there are admittedly few of those."

" Ahh, couldn't resist adding that, could you?" Juniper chuckled

The king only scoffed, and said, " I'm not kidding, Juniper, all he cares about is revenge; see that cross-shaped scar on his cheek?? The man who killed my father and his gave him that, and now all he does is train, thinking of nothing else but to become a Super-Elite stronger than the man who killed his father. Naturally he would wish find and kill him as well."

" The villain escaped?" Juniper asked, surprised

" Well, he had originally. Now he is quite dead however." The king said nonchalantly, then continued ignoring her previous comment, " We have obviously caught him in-between training sessions, even a revenge-consumed nut case like him has to take breaks, you know."

" Doesn't he _know??_"

" Oh yes. He just doesn't care. You see, he seems to think becoming a Super-Elite of sufficient strength will bring back his father." The King replied, with the interest of a scientest speaking of a rare and bizzare species of lizard. " A real nut-job he is. Gotta be careful with that one."

The Strange alien who went by the name 'Frieza', sat in his throne; contemplating the planet before him, swishing the wine around in his delicate glass.

" Tell me of this place, Zarbon." he said absently

" The Planet Vegeta, Milord?It's inhabited by a race called the Saiyans, apparently they overthrew another race that was ruling a few generations ago, and renamed it after one of their primitive 'gods'....pathetic really, though I suppose it is better than the previous name 'plant'. They are a primitive warrior race Milord."

" Hmmm..... Perfect indeed, but I think I shall wait awhile before I take them, let the fruits ripen on the vine awhile, if you know what I mean." Frieza said, " How about that one planet instead, Yamara?"

" But Lord Frieza?--" Began Zarbon

" Is there a problem?" Frieza asked, looking at him from the corner of narrowed eyes, with a deceptively calm voice. Only a fool would believe his placid tone, however. Zarbon's predecessor had made that very mistake; Zarbon unconsciously glanced at the view screen, as if to see what remained of his other. Frieza, catching the nervous glance, smiled slightly and said, " Well, Zarbon?"

" N-no Lord Frieza....I'll inform the navigator at once!" Zarbon gulped, bowing

"....Good..."

Three years later:

Juniper took a deep breath, so it was finally time to do this.... she had finally worked up the courage to talk to him face-to-face. With another deep breath, she knocked lightly on the door.

He could not really be as bad as the rumors had he?

For a moment there was silence, and she almost turned around, but then she heard a voice come from the room.

" Come in."

Breathing deeply to steady herself once more, Juniper opened the door and walked in. Bardock sat in a chair across the room, sixteen and every bit a man, he'd finally became a Super-Elite last month, and Juniper silently hoped he had put his dreams of revenge behind him.

Bardock turned his head toward her slightly as she came in, his eyes runiing from her feet to her own eyes slowly, as if he were searching for something.

" May I sit?" Juniper asked, and silently congratulated herself that she had made it come out as more than a squeak.

" You are the King's lover, right?....Juniper. come, sit." Bardock said cooly, gesturing calmly with his hand. Juniper felt her jaw hit the floor, one comment from him and she could barely speak. She quickly started to say he was wrong, but it came out incoherant babble. Luckily, Bardock seemed to understand.

" Am I wrong?" He asked

"I...uhm...am the king's adopted sister....um..." Juniper mumbled

" Ah! Forgive me, I had thought that the two of you..." Bardock began, but Juniper only smiled, embarrassed, and he got the message to change the subject, waving her over saying, " Anyways, come, sit."

Regaining her composure, Juniper managed to walk over and sit across from him, but she could not manage to summon the words to speak to him; so she settled on staring at him silently.

" So, you're the girl that always used to peek around those corners while I trained, and stare moon-eyed at me when you thought I wasn't looking," Bardock said, trying to start a conversation, " You must have come here for a reason?"

Juniper winced at the fact that he had stated to bluntly that he had known about her 'spying'. One thing was for sure, the man had no tact, but some how his openness was much better than the King's forced politeness.

Bardock caught her growing blush, and smiled, " I like that about you; while the other girls come barging in without even knocking and profess their undying 'love' for me, then expect me to swoon over them, you, on the other hand; are so...diferent....you are so beautiful when you blush....It's nice that you do it so often."

Shocked, Juniper did not know what to say, and the slight chuckle he had made at the end of his sentence had given her goose bumps.

_What is wrong with me? Acting like a little girl??_

Despite her self-berating, Juniper could only seem to stare at him open-mouthed, her flush growing immensely. Without warning, Bardock leaned over and kissed her.

Shocked, Juniper leapt up, and bolted to the door in a panic; frustratingly the door did not open.

" Leaving without saying goodbye?" Bardock said from behind her, walking up and pressing a panel on the wall; causing the door to slide silently open.

For a moment Juniper stared up into his onyx eyes, and she was flooded with conflicting emotions, she felt like she should kiss him, or embrace him, or...or...._something_....but she was afraid that may cause them to do something they both may regret. What was most terrifiying was that part of her wanted that to happen. She was just too confused!

She scarcely dared to hope that the flicker of uncertainty in his eyes betrayed similar feelings in him; they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, before she mumbled 'goodbye' and hurried out.

Suddenly Bardock caught her arm, and said, " I hope I can see you again."

Struggling for control, all Juniper could do was make a sound in her throat and try to pull away. Luckily, he let her go without further adiue, though she could feel his eyes burning into her back until she turned a corner.

Spent, Juniper leaned against a wall, panting, she was very much afraid of what she may have done if he had not let go so easy; and she knew he had been all too aware of that as well. She loved him for not taking advantage of her momentary confusion, as the king no doubt would've.

Suddenly, she broke out laughing. Momentary?! She still felt like going back, and somehow, gentleman or no, she knew Bardock would not let her leave so easily again.

Swallowing her confused emotions, she walked determinedly down the hall to her room.

She had only made it a few steps when the king turned a corner, and nearly bowled right over her. Panting, he said, " Juniper! There you are, I was looking for you!!"

" I-is there a problem?" She asked nervously, her mind absurdly drawing the conclusion that the king had seen her and Bardock's little interaction.

" Well...Yes and yet no."

" What do you mean?" Juniper asked, trying desperately not to sweat.

" Well...I need to have a Queen," He said, dramatically pausing a moment, as if he had forgotten what to say, and was trying not to look like an idiot, before saying, " But that is all right, because I already have her!"

" Who?"

" Who?? Oh come on! You! That's who!" The king said excitedly, grasping her shoulders and shaking her

"M-me? But I'm your sister!"

" My _adopted_ sister, that means nothing!"

" But...Why? I...I..." She stuttered too shocked and flattered for words, but still too enchanted with Bardock to be happy, she almost felt unhappy.

" Because I want you to be my Queen, of course, what else is there to say?" He replied confused.

Shocked, Juniper stared at him in wide-eyed disbelief. Her every childhood dream was coming true, but now she was beginning to realize just what they were, childish. It was crazy, but she now felt an uncontrollable attraction to Bardock, yet she barely even knew him!

Juniper backed away unconsciously....she could not marry the king now, perhaps someday, but as for now, it seemed like she would be betraying the Super-elite whom she had fallen for so quickly.

" What's wrong?" The king asked, noticing her backpedal.

" Y-your offer is very flattering, to say the absolute least...but I cannot accept it, please understand--"

" What??!!!!" He gaped, flabbergasted.

"--I know Lemone would love to be your Queen...she's always loved you!"

"Is that all? She is only a maid, do not concern yourself with her!" He said, thinking Juniper was trying to match a friend up with him.

" Y-you... are not the boy I saw become King..." Juniper said, backing away.

" So....you refuse to take my hand in marriage....Fine. _Guards!!!!_ Take this woman away!!" He cried. Instantly, super-elites appeared and grabbed her by her arms.

" What have you become?!" She sobbed, as she was carried away.

" That was boring." Frieza complained, downing his glass.

" Where to next?" Asked the horned, pink, alien named Dodoria; whom they had captured from the last planet.

" hm.......Earth, perhaps?" Frieza mused, as Dodoria refilled his cup.

" Where, Lord?" Zarbon asked, confused, he had never heard of THAT planet before...

"....Never mind.Let's try say.......Briga."

" I shall tell the navigator, Lord Frieza." Zarbon said.

----------------------

AN: More revision.

Read my other works at www DOT fanstory DOT com! (i go by yusagithewhiterabbit)

Yusagi Sombermoon

Yusagi Sombermoon


	3. To Start A Garden

Disclaimer: Do I even Have to say this?? lol....I don't own Dbz....though I, like most people, desperatly wish I did.  
  
A.N: WHEW!! Long Chapter today! (Making up for so long inactivity...)  
  
Okay, Sappyness prevails here...and a couple of racey words here and their, alot of talk about Seduction...*ahem* I'm not spoiling it... R&R please!!  
  
P.S. Thank you Saiyanzangel for your lovely reviews!! I love your works too! ^.^ ( no...really...)  
  
-----------------------  
  
As the Super-Elite roughly tossed Juniper into the dank, pitch-black cell, something about the guard caught her eye.  
  
As The soldier turned to leave, his silhouette blocked the feeble torchlight outside the cell.  
  
" Wait!" Juniper said quickly  
  
" Do you expect me to help you or something, Traitor?" The man asked coldly, somehow his voice was familiar.  
  
" Do I know you?"  
  
" You might have, in another life." The man said, cocking his head. A barely perceivable movement in the poor lighting of the dungeon, and suddenly she recognized his hairstyle.  
  
" Bardock!!" She cried  
  
" What do you want, traitor?" He asked icily,  
  
" I am no traitor!!! My only crime is that I loved a man so much I could not take the king's hand in marriage!!!" She growled  
  
After a long pause, he gave a surprising answer, " ....Who?"  
  
" I..I.." She did not know how to say it....she definitely did not feel like professing her love for him after he treated her so roughly, " It is none of your business!! Go sulk alone in the shadows like you always do!!!"  
  
The was a thoughtful silence before Bardock said quietly, " It would be a very great shame to the throne, were the ex-princess Juniper, to escape through the ancient escape passage in the corner, while the guards were on special leave....and most disturbing if she were to take refuge in the king's most loyal follower, Bardock's house......but what are the chances of that....If I am never told?"  
  
Speechless, Juniper stared open-mouthed at Bardock's shadow, until HE walked away out of sight  
  
Had he offered her freedom??? Could it be a trap???  
  
She realized then that she did not care...She HAD to escape!  
  
Quickly she checked the corner, indeed, a block was loose, leading to a passage with daylight, not hesitating, for fear of the guards returning, she crawled through, and ran down the steps to the abode of Bardock.  
  
As she approached the elegant, quiet, house, she noted that the door was ajar.  
  
Cautiously, she walked in, and leaning against the wall across the room, stood Bardock, not the least surprised to see her.  
  
" So...You are as smart as I believed, and as foolishly trusting." He stated.  
  
Both flattered and insulted, Juniper stood up straight and scowled at the floor.  
  
" You must also realize that the King WILL search for you?" He said flatly, then nodding as he continued, "Of course you do, and, of course, you realize there is only one way to protect you."  
  
At her blank look, he gave a put-upon sigh, and elaborated.  
  
" Even the King cannot touch a Super-Elite's mate, if she was never his....not and retain the troops loyalty in the slightest."  
  
" So, you mean I must pretend to be your mate?" she asked skeptically  
  
He looked at her flatly, then said, " I will not lie to my king, either you will be my mate, under my protection, or you will return through that door and back to your cell, and we will pretend this never happened. I give you one minute to decide, before I forcibly remove you and report your escape to the king...." he gave her a significant look before adding, " Do not believe I will be merciful, or gentle."  
  
" How do you know I won't run off if I leave, and how do I know you won't report me if I go back peacefully?" She asked, narrowing her eyes  
  
" I don't, but if you do....our next meeting will not be so cordial...trust is not easily regained. As for your other question, you don't." he said cooly, then added, " 40 seconds"  
  
Juniper went over her options a moment, she did wish to be his mate...but this seemed to wrong...she hated being forced to do ANYTHING,  
  
"30"  
  
Biting her lip, Juniper pushed aside her stubborn tendencies for the first time in her life, and looked into his beautiful face, longing to touch it.  
  
" 25" He continued calmly.  
  
"Fine." She said, trying to seem aloof  
  
" Have you made your choice? 20 seconds and counting"  
  
" Yes." she said, swallowing a lump in her throat  
  
" And?....15 seconds" he prodded....darn that man, Juniper KNEW he knew...any man that looked into her eyes as intensely as he did now would, most especially this man  
  
" I shall be your mate, provided you treat me right."  
  
" There can be no conditions." he said, a sly smirk in his eyes, " ten seconds"  
  
She frowned, she knew he would not abuse her...but her stubbornness began to rear it's ugly face again  
  
"9" he said  
  
" All right!! I agree already!" She snapped, struggling with her rash nature.  
  
" How can I believe you? seven seconds." he said, his smirk now openly displayed on his face.  
  
She could not believe it! This man went too far!! How could she 'prove' it?? She was no common street whore!!!  
  
"6..."  
  
She could not take it! She would rather rot in a cell forever than go against her protocol.  
  
" 5...."  
  
She was about to turn when she heard her mother's voice...no wait....that was another woman.....a tear came to her eye as painful memories resurfaced....the vision of her mother lying in a pool of her own blood in the street...trampled by her own neighbors, as they tried to get their own selfish views across....she'd sworn to live up to her mother's dream....it was one fierce argument shed had that now surfaced in her memory  
  
Her mother sighed, frustrated, " One day that stubbornness will get the best of you."  
  
" No! It's my strength mother! One day you'll learn how cruel this world is, just like Papa had to!" Juniper cried  
  
She smiled, " So bitter, and so young....one day, you'll have to abandon that to get what you truly desire, instead of what you want....just like your Father did."  
  
Could her mother mean....She looked up at Bardock, who had stopped counting, when she had fallen to her knees in grief....when had she fallen?  
  
Noticing she was out of her reverie, he coughed and continued, more intensely now,  
  
" 4...!"  
  
She knew now her mother was right...if she left now...she might as well attack the king in public, she would be as dead inside if she left, as she would be outside if she attacked the king.  
  
"...3!!" He said, Was that concern in his eyes?  
  
Juniper leapt up and ran to him, placing her hands on his cheeks, forgetting all her Pride, stubbornness, and inhibitions, just this once, for the only man she could love.  
  
"...2!!" Bardock continued, impassive, though he looked deeply into her eyes, he knew what she was about to do.  
  
As he started to say 'one', she yanked his face down and kissed him deeply, not caring a thing about what her mother might think about being so forward.  
  
In what seemed too soon, he pulled back, and smiled slightly, saying, " So, I take it you decided," he laughed, before adding, " or did you just want to steal a kiss before I drag you off?"  
  
Juniper laughed, and said, " Of course, I've decided to start a Garden with you."  
  
The Next Day:  
  
Juniper woke peacefully...to an empty bed, but she heard her new mate rustling just slightly, next to the bed.  
  
" There is no point in trying to protect my 'pride'.." Bardock said suddenly, " I wasn't trying to sneak out, had I, You wouldn't have known."  
  
Juniper smiled faintly, and opened her eyes, Bardock was straightening his shirt nonchalantly, watching her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
" When do you think the king--" Juniper started, when she was interrupted by an urgent rap on the door.  
  
Bardock shrugged, and glanced at her meaningfully before slipping on his armor, and walking to the door.  
  
Three raps later, the familiar rasp of the king's second-in-command came floating into the bedroom, " There you are!! I was beginning to wonder if you were home," there was a pause, before he added," I see, you were with a lady, hmm?"  
  
" Cauli.." She heard Bardock answer irritably, " What do you want you old crust?"  
  
" The Lady Juniper has escaped her imprisonment, apparently the guards blocking the secret passage were slacking..." Cauli rasped, " I told you we needed to seal it.."  
  
" Has she?" Bardock replied, ignoring his last comment  
  
" Yes." Cauli rasped irritably, " The King has ordered an immediate conference to say what must be done."  
  
" Whatever. Ill be there in a moment."  
  
Juniper heard the door slam on a still-babbling Cauli, and then saw Bardock walk in.  
  
" Still in bed are you?" He asked smirking, then leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of her face, and lowering his face to inches above hers seductively, " Stay there."  
  
She smiled and slapped his shoulder playfully, " I'm not a child, I'll pretend like I don't exist, but I'm not waiting here til you come back."  
  
He gave a mock-frown, and said, " what a shame.."  
  
" See ya." He smiled, kissing her lightly, and walking out.  
  
That Night:  
  
Juniper paced angrily, and stopped to rant for the umpteenth time that she felt like a rat in a cage.  
  
Bardock smiled slightly, sitting leisurely in his cushioned chair, " Our little princess is unaccustomed to hiding, I see."  
  
" And you'd better get 'accustomed' to sleeping on the floor, buddy!" She snapped, sick of his taunts.  
  
Bardock laughed, obviously believing her to be serious, but knowing she would be the one on the floor, before saying, " Sweetheart, as I have said before, if you wish to go out, all I ask that you are cautious, I cannot prove you are mine if you are alone, and if you are captured...you will be considered his, and he could 'take' you as his Harem before I could get enough troop support, at which point he wouldn't be obliged in *any* case to free you."  
  
" I know!! But I won't be caught."  
  
Bardock smiled and walked over to her, taking her into his arms and kissing her softly, curling his tail around hers, and whispering, " Then I give you my blessing, Beloved."  
  
2 weeks later:  
  
Juniper walked through a crowded market, bouncing an apple in one hand, and fiercely guarding her money pouch with the other.  
  
" My dear Lady, would you like my fresh ripe Melons?" A merchant offered, " Just off the vine!!"  
  
Blithely, Juniper ignored him, and walked on, but the merchant persisted.  
  
" We have SLASHED the prices! 50% off! This is a sale that cannot be missed!!" The merchant advertised, still, Juniper ignored him, and suddenly the merchant got rude.  
  
" HEY! Are you deaf, whore??!!! I am TALKING to you!!!"  
  
Why that little....enraged, Juniper spun on her heel, prepared to give him a tongue-lashing to last a lifetime, when to her utter horror, she saw two duplicates of herself, down to her wild high-ponytail, and her large, full bang, covering her right eye, even her heir-thin scar above her left eye.  
  
In a moment, she realized one was a mirror, and then, to her utter mortification, she realized the other was a wanted poster.  
  
She also noticed something strange about the merchant, he wore armor, and had four companions.  
  
" Hello Traitor." The false merchant smirked.  
  
That was all the warning she got before they were on top of her, five Super-Elites.  
  
Kicking, she sent one flying, and a few punches sent another to the sidelines, now there were three left, gathering her ki to her palms, she threw several blasts, two of them deflected theirs, and the other just kept coming.  
  
As the other two stumbled up, angrier than before, Juniper came to the grave realization that she was no match for five Super Elites, gritting her teeth, she powered up, and let loose a war cry, preparing to give them the fight of their lives, and claw a few down with her.  
  
In what seemed an eternity later:  
  
The two remaining, conscious, Super Elites grabbed her beaten body, and started dragging her to the castle.  
  
" Let GO OF ME!!!!" She screamed, kicking into the air  
  
" HEY!!!!!" Boomed a voice from nowhere.  
  
" Oh! Bardock!! Look!! We captured the fugitive!" Said one  
  
Bardock walked up, and inspected the various cuts and bruises on her face, lingering a moment on her split lip, before saying calmly, " Did you do this?"  
  
" W-why yes, of course!" the man beamed proudly  
  
Suddenly, Bardock shot an energy blast at the one speaking, vaporizing him.  
  
" AHH!!!! What did you do THAT for???!!!" Cried the other in panic  
  
" Let go of my mate, lest you face the same fate." Bardock glared  
  
" M....m-m-m-m-m-m-m-mate??!" The man stuttered  
  
" I give you ten seconds, 9....8...7...6.." Bardock spat.  
  
" I...I'll tell the king this!!" The man cried, tossing her off, and running, as Bardock continued to count.  
  
four seconds later, he shot a blast in the direction of the man, reducing him to dust.  
  
Unsteadily, Juniper stood to her feet, barely able to keep her balance.  
  
" Hey, you okay?" Bardock asked, in a tone that contained none of the malice it had previously, and walking up to steady her.  
  
" O-of course," She said tritely, then lost her balance, and fell heavily into his arms.  
  
"Oof! Right...C'mon, let's get you home." Bardock laughed  
  
" By the way...I thought you'd given him ten seconds to run?"  
  
" Wrong. Had he let go when I said, he would have lived, he didn't, so I gave him ten seconds to live." Bardock said simply, carrying her home.  
  
That Night:  
  
As Juniper sat, and Bardock refreshed her wounds' dressings, three quick raps came from the door, Bardock sighed, stood up, and walked to the door, opening it.  
  
" I have come to herald the Coming of the Great King Vegeta!!" cried the extravagantly dressed herald.  
  
" Why am I not surprised by this honor?" Bardock asked flatly  
  
" Am I to understand you are housing and protecting a fugitive of the crown??" The King thundered, barreling ahead of the herald.  
  
" No." Bardock said smugly, " Had you understood, you would know that I am Housing, and sleeping with, a former fugitive of the crown."  
  
" This is an outrage!!!! Surrender her at once or you will face the same punishment!!"  
  
" Would you dare touch a super-elite's mate, Your Majesty?" Bardock asked cooly.  
  
" Mate?! Do not try to lie to me! How could you have let yourself be seduced by her?!"  
  
" I do not know what you are talking about, she has been my mate for quite some time, and I can assure you, I was not the Seducee."  
  
The king's face contorted and twisted into several unholy masks of fury and frustration, as he searched for a way to collect Juniper and punish Bardock without committing Morale-suicide....after all, if you cannot trust those you fight alongside in battle, who can you trust?  
  
Finally, he growled and spat, " Fine! You want that whore so bad take her! I've already had her anyway! But you will be stripped of all honor!!"  
  
Why that filthy stinking liar...  
  
" Even you cannot take glory won in battle from a true Saiyan warrior." Bardock replied  
  
Giving him a final, withering glare, the king otherwise ignored Bardock's last comment and stormed away with his escort.  
  
" By the way!" Bardock added loudly, " I know for a fact no one 'had' her before me."  
  
Quickly he shut the door to shut out the king's violent retort.  
  
He turned and smiled at her, cutting off her unvoiced question, " I trust you."  
  
" You stood up for me..." She started, as he walked up to her, and laughed,  
  
" I'm not about to lose my mate..."  
  
He leaned in, taking advantage of her being in a chair, and kissed her passionately.  
  
****************************  
  
The Alien called Frieza gave a pouting sigh, " These have all been SO disappointing..."  
  
" Yes Milord Frieza..." Zarbon readily agreed.  
  
" Well," Frieza sighed, turning from the large bubble-view screen, " Let's try Kegara."  
  
" Lord Frieza?" Zarbon asked after a moment.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" There is still the matter of the planet Vegeta, Sire."  
  
" Do you not think I know that?!!!" Frieza snapped, then his cutting glare turned to a smirk as he watched the blood drain from his loyal second-in-command's pale blue face.  
  
Most of his effeminate features were hidden behind his thick green Bangs, so it was impossible to read his expression, but given the paleness of his face, and his quivering voice as he spoke, Frieza knew his snappy answer had shaken the man up a bit.  
  
" S..Sir... I....I only w-wished to make you happier, you sounded disappointed with the selection of planets."  
  
" Why thank you Mister Zarbon, that was very thoughtful of you, but if I wanted your thoughts, I would ASK. Do We have an understanding? I hope we do, because I will not explain that again."  
  
" Yes Sir...Ill inform the Navigator."  
  
---------------  
  
Enjoy the happy days for now...Frieza's getting bored..T.T  
  
See you soon!  
  
_Yusagi Somber moon 


	4. The End Draws Nigh

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ....Or the saiyans would live!!!!  
  
AN: ahh.....I wrote this origanlly watching SG-1...and now Independance Day....hmm....  
  
I hope you like this one.....I originally named it The end comes near....I like this better though..lol!  
  
Only a couple chapters to go..!!  
  
------------------  
  
8 months later:  
  
Juniper walked through the streets, looking for nothing in particular, her hand was softly touching her bulging stomach, the babe would be born any day now...and Bardock would have it no other way than to have it a boy.  
  
" Juu!!" Came an oddly familiar voice from the dark shadows of another street.  
  
" Lemone!!??" Juniper gasped, recognizing her second-sister even in the gloom of the evening streets, and hurried over to her.  
  
To her surprise, she noticed that what she had thought Lemone to be holding was groceries was, in fact, a happy little Saiyan babe, chewing away on one of her slim fingers...his flame-like black hair seemed too large for him, but Saiyan babies' hair was often like that at very young ages.  
  
The baby seemed oddly familiar, but Juniper could not put her finger on it, making a face, she asked, " Who's the little charmer??"  
  
" I could ask the same to you!" Lemone laughed, studying Juniper's obvious bulge, " I mean, you ARE pregnant, right, Juu?"  
  
The baby clapped happily, and pointed at Juniper's stomach, babbling some sort of baby-talk.  
  
Lemone laughed at the child, and shook his hand, saying, " Yeah..she is huh..widdle Veggie?"  
  
" Veggie?" Juniper asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Lemone laughed, blushing slightly, and said, " This is my Son, Vegeta....after his father."  
  
Juniper's mouth dropped agape, the King's SON?? Unbelievable! She would not have been more surprised if Lemone had confessed that BARDOCK had been the father...no wait, she would have been LESS surprised if she had.  
  
" You...." Juniper coughed, then Lemone pointed up at a before-unknown golden circlet in her luscious black hair, then said,  
  
" I answered YOUR question, now answer this, whose mate are you???"  
  
" Bardock is my mate." Juniper said haughtily, lifting her chin up slightly.  
  
" Oooh, a hottie..." Lemone winked, then said, " So, what's his name then, your child I mean?"  
  
" Well, we were thinking maybe Radditzsu.....but I just didn't like it....after a few suggestions, we settled for Radditz or Raditz." Juniper said proudly.  
  
" What KIND of suggestions??" Lemone giggled, readjusting her baby on her hip.  
  
" Lemone!!" Juniper snapped, slightly annoyed at Lemone's dirty mind set, "NAME suggestions, of course!!!!!"  
  
" Of course."  
  
Annoyed, Juniper quickly changed the subject  
  
" Why Vegeta? That's unlike you to be so unoriginal!!"  
  
" Well.." Lemone laughed, " You are lucky, your mate isn't so stuck on himself!!"  
  
" Oh really?" Juniper shot, laughing, " And I thought you knew him, Lelo!!"  
  
" Ha ha!! Well, at least your mate can't kill you with a whim...thats a pretty good bargaining chip!"  
  
Lemone sighed suddenly, as her baby fidgeted, and made and angry noise at her, as if he wanted to get to his crib, and said, " All right, all right....I'm GOIN'!"  
  
She smiled at Juniper and said, " Well...The prince wants to go home...." She chuckled slightly, and continued, " See you soon!"  
  
***********************  
  
The alien blew air out through his thin lips heavily, all the people were too easily cowed... he needed a warrior race to conquer....he needed to taste the salty blood of stubbornness....Suddenly, he remembered the Saiyans.  
  
" Mister Zarbon!"  
  
" Yes, Milord?"   
  
" It is time." Frieza said, smiling slightly, as he saw the look of confusion in his second's eyes melt to one of understanding and excitement....Zarbon had been waiting eagerly for this for years now.  
  
" I, I'll tell the navigator!!!! Zarbon said excitedly, rushing into the navigator's room.  
  
As Frieza watched his second scurry out of the room, he wondered to himself if the Saiyans were really all that they were hyped up to be.  
  
Frieza would not be disappointed.  
  
*************************  
  
1 week later:  
  
Bardock paced back and forth, in front of the bedroom door, agitated, as Juniper's strangled cries rang out.  
  
The birth of a Saiyan child was no easy process, partially because of the violence of the child, and also because of the fact that the children are born with their hair.  
  
The midwife had said that this child in particular had difficult hair.  
  
After a final, strangled cry tore from his beloved mate's throat, he could hear the savage crying of the baby, and Bardock rushed in, the cropped-haired midwife now held the baby up to a mirror, and if it had not expected itself to be born Saiyan, it's long spiky hair cascaded down it's tiny body outside the receiving blanket the baby was wrapped in, and Juniper had managed to prop herself up to a sitting position, and was now loudly protesting not having her baby in her arms.  
  
" Hey! Give my mate her baby, you stupid broad!!!" he said suddenly.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Letta was caring for her vegetable market when she saw it:  
  
The largest comet she had even seen, came plummeting from the sky, to crash in the horizon. She, along with millions of other Saiyans 'round the world, pointed, speechless, at the huge U.F.O.  
  
****************************  
  
" Isn't he handsome?" Juniper laughed, cradling her cooing baby, as he grasped her finger in his two tiny hands.  
  
" Of course he is! Don't forget who little Raditz' father is." Bardock laughed, as he sat on the bed next to her.  
  
" Actually, he does take after Juniper more." The Mid-wife pointed out, Bardock frowned, and was about to say something, when an urgent pounding came on the door.  
  
" What could it be THIS time?!" Bardock growled, for they had not noticed the comet. Suddenly, as Bardock headed over, suddenly a shock wave from the crater's impact slammed through their house, almost knocking Bardock over, and blasting out every window in their house.  
  
" I'd guess THAT." Juniper said cooly.  
  
**********************  
  
The alien called Frieza walked out of his ship, as the door opened with a 'hiss', and turned into a ramp, followed by his 2nd, Zarbon, his 3rd, Dodoria, and a blue scaled creature from the planet Kegara, who called himself Kiwi.  
  
They were greeted by a few stunned Saiyan guards, which they swiftly disposed of.  
  
Then, Frieza laughed, and said loudly, " I am the Lord Frieza, I claim this planet as my own, and you really can't do anything about it....though I hope you try..."  
  
The rest of the men standing there glanced at one another, and then back at Frieza, who stood barely at 4'  
  
" We can take 'em!" They smirked.  
  
That would be their greatest, and last, mistake.  
  
************************  
  
Juniper shivered as a chill breeze blew through the room, and she wrapped her baby Raditz tightly in the blanket, rocking him soothingly, as he sputtered, trying to decide if he would cry or not.  
  
' Oh, Bardock, don't get killed out there, we still need you!' Juniper thought.  
  
That night:  
  
While Juniper cradled her, now sleeping, baby, she dug out a cup from the cupboard, and poured some piping-hot honeyed tea for herself.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open, and a bloody, out-of-breath Bardock stumbled in, and leaned heavily against the wall, as he slammed the door shut, gasping for breath.  
  
Stunned by the immensity of his wounds, Juniper let her ceramic cup drop to the floor, shattering it, and causing the dark liquid to splash on her white shoe, staining them, though Juniper did neither noticed nor cared.  
  
" Bardock?!! What?!!" She started, when the baby burst into tears, kicking, screaming, and biting; the slamming door had obviously woken it, and the cup and her screams had whipped it into a frenzy.  
  
" I...I'm fine...Raditz..." Bardock coughed, pointing at her squalling baby.  
  
Juniper looked down him, and frowned, then produced a bottle of milk, and placed it in the crib, he promptly shut up, then she hurried over to Bardock, and despite his constant objections, she sat him down in a chair, and got bandages and water.  
  
" What happened??" Juniper breathed, as she took a large, alcohol soaked, sponge to his wounds to start cleaning them.  
  
Bardock winced slightly, and said, " An alien...attacked....took us all day fighting, but he made it to the capitol....we failed......It's all up to diplomacy now...but Lelo thinks it's doubtful...."  
  
Grimacing, Juniper took some special healing liquid 'Maskqua', and poured it directly on his wounds to purify and heal them.  
  
As the stinging liquid boiled on his numerous wounds, Bardock threw back his head and roared in pain.  
  
" Shh.." Juniper smiled slightly, " Raditz is trying to sleep you know..."  
  
" Sorry..." Bardock grimaced, " But that stuff hurts more than GETTING the bloody wounds..."  
  
Juniper smiled up at him, as she wrapped cool, clean, bandages around his wounds, then slid up to his lap, sitting comfortably in his arms  
  
" I know a cure for the pain." She whispered quietly in his ear, " In fact, as your doctor I'm ordering you to take it.."  
  
" I like this doctor.." He smirked slightly, switching off the table lamp next to them.  
  
The Next day:  
  
Juniper tiredly opened her eyes, to see a note on her pillow, picking it up, she read it and frowned.  
  
It read:  
  
Beloved, I was called back to oversee the negotiations, I cannot say when I shall return.... I love you My spice...  
  
^Yours;  
  
**Bardock  
  
Juniper sighed, and wondered if they would make it out of this one.  
  
********************  
  
Frieza smiled malevolently at the King, who was whispering animately with the Queen, who held her young babe on her knee  
  
Yes...That woman....she knew somehow.....she could ruin everything....she would have to go....Oh, and when she did, This race would be his...yes....he laughed quietly to himself, in a way only the truly mad could ever achieve.  
  
This race would be fun to kill.  
  
------------------------  
  
Ahhh.....Sad...huh? I didn't actually have this as a seperate chapter at first it was all chapter 3.....but this has a different tone, don't you think..?  
  
Anywhooo....I hope I updated this one quickly enough...Oh, and a little plug here....Go see Oujou!.com....This is a funny FUNNY site..I write my book listening to their music videos too...^.^  
  
Yusagi Sombermoon  
  
Signin' off folks! 


	5. I live only to see my people free

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ..That goes to our Beloved Akira Toryama  
  
AN: Here it is....there IS one more chapter after this.....well, I'm not spoiling it, but I hadn't seen Bardock feature when I wrote this ...just a reminder  
  
---------------  
  
That night;  
  
As Juniper rocked her baby Raditz gently in her chair, the blazing fireplace kept the mid-december chill off and away.  
  
Suddenly, Bardock stumbled in, he looked as exhausted as the day before, but there were little to no signs of injury on him.  
  
" Bardock!" Juniper greeted, standing up, and looking him over, " Apparently the negotiations went well enough then? Seeing as you're still alive??"  
  
" Juniper...." Bardock whispered, looking sorrowfully into her eyes.  
  
What had happened? What.....  
  
" The Queen......" He started grimly, an unshed tear gleaming in his eye.  
  
" Wh-what about Lelo...what...?" Juniper asked quietly, somehow knowing the answer already.  
  
" Sh...She....Frieza...." He choked, cutting off and glaring at the floor, unable to tell his beloved mate that their best friend had been murdered in cold blood by that...that MONSTER.....and the king had only watched in silence, not even shedding a tear for his WIFE!!  
  
However, Juniper had already guessed, and his reactions had only served to confirm her deepest fears....Her beloved second-sister had been murdered by the alien.  
  
Standing up shakily, trying in vain to hide the tears rapidly forming in her eyes, she walked slowly to the crib, and placed her baby in it, turning, she looked at his pain-filled onyx eyes, hoping to find out she was mistaken, just maybe....  
  
Bardock seemed to sense it, and shook his head just barely, that was it....there could be no denial, she was gone....forever....  
  
" Le...Lelo....couldn't be...no! No!!! I won't accept it!! It isn't fair!!!" Juniper cried fiercely, shaking her head violently, to rid herself of the image that rose up in her mind, of her dearest friend lying on the palace floor, dead.  
  
" Juu.." Bardock started, reaching towards her as if to comfort her...comfort her???!! Her closest friend was dead!! She had a child!! Where was HER comfort?!!! Why should she, Juniper, have what Lemone deserved???  
  
" Why...Why didn't you DO anything??!! Why??!!!" Juniper sobbed accusingly.  
  
" I...I didn't react in time, he attacked without warning, without provocation....he is a madman!! I...I tried to help her...catch her...but there was nothing I could do...all that I could do was sit there, holding her, as she bled to death, whispering for me to protect her son...and you...I...I...feel so...so WORTHLESS!!!" He coughed, biting back tears, then continued angrily, " I SHOULD have done something!! I would have died avenging her!!...But the king...he only wished that the negotiations continue unhindered....he is such a coward, He would not even honor his wife's death!!"  
  
" Wh..what??....You..you mean that monster is still out there??? Alive?!!" Juniper whispered, unbelieving...how could the king....how...??  
  
" W..we..are to become...an entrepreneurial race, serving him...." He whispered slowly...deliberately, " We are to be his arms and legs...his brawn behind his brains..."  
  
" I...I'll NEVER serve him....NEVER!!!!!" Juniper spat, " I will die first!!"  
  
"....I know...I know..." Bardock whispered, pulling her to him and holding her tight, " Quit pretending to be the perfect Saiyan...I'm not the king, and I know your true feelings, you don't have to hide it, to hold it all in....never with me...never."  
  
" I...I know!!" Juniper sobbed, her carefully constructed dams shattering, as she sobbed into his chest, unable to hold in the pain and grief any longer, " I...it's not fair!!!..She had a child!!...She had finally...Finally...gotten her dream....sh,she was only 17!!! She was too young!!!!!"  
  
" I..know..." Bardock choked....his tears finally rolling down his scarred cheeks, sharing in his mate's grief, trying to be a lifeline in the raging sea of pain that Juniper now sank in.  
  
Sobbing, Juniper pushed her face further into his chest, trying to cut off all the pain she felt, but try as she might, she could not stop crying, even to speak, the entire night, and Bardock sat beside her, offering whatever comfort he could muster.  
  
2 years later:  
  
16 year old Juniper went through her usual training regiment in the backyard, though she was only 16, any who looked into her eyes, would see a wisdom, that far surpassed her age, and scars that no person of any age should have had to bear. Her 19 year old mate, Bardock, possessed an inner wisdom and pain, that far surpassed his age, as well.  
  
Their 2 year old son, Raditz, was away to another planet, annihilating all native life, so that it could be sold to the highest bidder. Raditz did not do this willingly, and his parents had never wanted this, but 'want' was a word for the free, and the Saiyans were far from free.  
  
Now, all children above the age of one, were sent to other planets to work for Frieza, except for the Prince...and, of course, the unfortunate children with low power levels, who were sent off at one week, usually to a suicide mission.  
  
All Saiyan males, as well, had to go routinely to other planets and work for Frieza, though they were often sent in groups of four or 5. For the sake of breeding, the women were exempt of the killing, but Juniper doubted that would last much longer now.  
  
Angrily, Juniper kicked at the air, imagining it was Frieza's disgusting face.  
  
" That kick was WAY off form." Came the voice of her mate from behind her, " You do it like this."  
  
Juniper frowned, as he readjusted her leg to kick less-lopsidedly.  
  
" Is there anything you want?" She asked huffily, turning to look at him, though his young face was still firm and incredibly handsome, two-plus years of slavery to the tyrant Frieza, and of being forced to stand by and watch injustices against his people everyday, for 'Justice' is, as well, a word for the free, had taken its toll on his soul, stealing the mischievous sparkle in his eyes, and replacing it with a worn, and tired look of stubborn, half acceptance, as he bided his time, waiting to find an opening to kill that murderer, Frieza.  
  
" It...it's Frieza..." he sighed, looking off into the orange painted horizon, no doubt dreaming of his days of freedom.  
  
" When is it not??" Juniper sighed, taking note of his absent stare, " What is it NOW???"  
  
" First...He has recalled me from castle duty, demoting me to a common soldier..." Bardock started calmly, and paused a moment, as Juniper hissed sharply in shock, now, he would be forced to destroy planets!  
  
" No! He CAN'T---" She started, but Bardock held up a hand for her to stop, grudgingly, she obeyed, and Bardock continued.  
  
" Second, and more importantly, He has claimed the prince."  
  
" NO!!!!" Juniper gasped, " He cannot!!! The prince is not his to claim!!!!"  
  
" Oh.....The king thinks otherwise...." Bardock sighed, then looked at her regretfully, a single tear running down his cheek, "....There is no reason for you to stay with me any longer, I cannot protect you, I would only be a liability to you now..."  
  
" No! I will not lose you too, Bardock!" Juniper cried, grasping his face in her hands, " The day I vowed to be your mate was the day I decided I would NEVER leave your side...for any reason....do you hear me???....Until the day they drag my lifeless corpse into the space pod, I will be by your side whether you like it or not!!! I swear it on my life!! Bardock, son of Trea...I love you, and I will never, EVER leave you!!"  
  
" Juu..." Bardock started, then choked, and said, " Juniper, Daughter of Pluum, I will never leave you, even beyond death I will stay with you...This I swear."  
  
1-and-a-half years later;  
  
17 year old Juniper sat on her old recliner, rubbing her round stomach, the baby would be born any day now, a strong young boy, to be named Kakarot, in honor of Lemone's father.  
  
Juniper's 3 year old son walked up quietly, he was in-between missions at this point, and said, " When is Father coming home?"  
  
Juniper frowned slightly, Bardock had gone on a mission to Meete with his team, and had not returned yet, what was distressing, was that he was long-overdue, with no sign of returning, or even that he was alive.  
  
" Soon, my baby, soon." Juniper whispered, patting Raditz' feathery soft hair. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her womb, and she gasped in pain, saying, " Raditz!...Get...the midwife...quickly!!!"  
  
**************  
  
Bardock sat sourly in his space-pod-for-one, his thoughts wandering to the traitorous happenings on the planet Meete, had the visions he had experienced been true?...Would he return to his home planet, only to find it destroyed, his mate and children dead???  
  
Unconsciously, Bardock shook his head to clear his mind of the images of Juniper lying dead, in a pool of her own blood, and of his unborn son crying, crying so hard....involantarily, his thoughts drifted to that of his late team, before Tora had died, he had said they had been ambushed by Dodoria. Bardock growled lowly to himself, when returned, Frieza was gonna PAY.  
  
***************  
  
Juniper gritted her teeth in pain; She was covered in swear from head to toe, and her whole body was in pain, the birthing this time was harder than the last...and her mother used to say that it was the FIRST that was hardest....  
  
Juniper had overheard the midwives whispering something about the baby's hair tearing up her insides, from their tone, she doubted they believed she would make it.  
  
Juniper screamed as pain tore through her body, and convulsed as her innards were torn deeper.  
  
Where was Bardock?!  
  
****************  
  
Bardock angrily walked out of the space-pod, glaring at the alien guards set there by Frieza.  
  
Suddenly, Basil came crashing in, gasping for breath, " Bardock!!!....Your wife's...the baby!!! She won't make it!!!"  
  
" NO!!!!!!!!" Bardock roared, barreling past the guards, and racing top speed to his house, crashing in through the door, " JUUUUUUUNIPERRRRRRRRR!!!!"  
  
He quickly burst into the bedroom where Juniper was crying in pain, " Juu!! Juu, don't you dare die on me!!"  
  
"......Bar...dock...." Juniper whispered hoarsely, reaching out weakly to him. Quickly, Bardock grabbed her hand, he could not lose her too....not her!!  
  
" Juniper...." He whispered, with tears in his eyes.  
  
" Bardock.....send Raditz and Kakarot away....please, to...to somewhere even Frieza doesn;t know.....I...I....want my children....to know freedom, please....I beseech you..."  
  
" J, Juu..." Bardock whispered, as he heard his newborn son screaming and kicking, Juniper outstretched a shaky hand towards the midwife, and weakly whispered,  
  
"....M...my baby....please...let...me...hold...him...please...."  
  
The midwives frowned, then went to hand him to her, but Juniper convulsed in pain, shaking uncontrollably, and the midwives swarmed, knocking him back, and pulling the babe away.  
  
" N..No!! M..my baby!! Bardock!!!! Please don't leave me alone!! Please!!" Juniper wept, half-delusional.  
  
Unthinking, Bardock shoved the midwife out of the way, and rushed up, grabbing her hand, and kissing her passionately, " I'm here Juniper....I'm never leaving you..."  
  
" B...B...Bardock....I'm cold....I..love...you...Bardock.." She whispered.  
  
" No! Don't talk like that!!!" Bardock choked  
  
" Sw..swear you'll take my children to safety....Swear it!!" Juniper whispered urgently, grasping his hand tightly.  
  
" I..I swear....I love you Juniper....did I ever tell you that?..." Bardock whispered, tears rolling down his face.  
  
" I...have...always...known..." Juniper smiled weakly, reaching up and kissing him with cold lips...so cold...so unbearably cold....suddenly, she let out a soft breath, and fell back into the pillow, just as he had seen in the vision....gone....His life was gone.....  
  
" J...Juu.....Juniper!!!!.....NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bardock screamed, drowning out even the wails of Kakarot, and the sobs of Raditz.  
  
****************  
  
The King scowled at the door, He refused to tolerate Frieza any longer!! No more!!  
  
" Frieza!! I believe we have some business!!" He cried, as the door slid open to Frieza's cockpit.  
  
*************  
  
With a tear stained face, Bardock kissed Juniper's perfect, cool, lips, one last time.  
  
She looked like a marble statue...perfect in every way, her tail curled round her neatly. Carefully, he closed the glass lid to her glass coffin, and input the coordinates for earth, a very backwater place, that was not even on he constellation chart.  
  
Very carefully, he placed his newborn baby, Kakarot, in a tiny space pod, designed for weak babies to travel in, and set the coordinated for the same place, praying Frieza did not know of the planet.  
  
As the pods were set off, he turned to his 3-and-a-half year old son, Raditz, and said, " Go to the planet Deliah, Never speak of your Saiyan heritage, or do ANYTHING of the Saiyans, or you WILL be found. Godspeed, son."  
  
" Goodbye, My Father, Die well Father, Die free." Raditz said, getting into his space pod and setting off.  
  
Shocked, Bardock watched in silence, his son knew that he would attack Frieza then....observant little tyke.  
  
Quickly, he ran to the docking bay, surprisingly, a Saiyan guard blocked him.  
  
" I'm sorry, only those the king chose for the rebellion may go up."  
  
" Juniper is dead." Bardock said lowly, "...My children are gone, Both sons!! I live only to see my people free!!"  
  
The guard's eyes widened slightly, " You are the legendary Bardock!!! We shall go with you!!"  
  
With that, he, and countless others, flew out to the outer rims of their atmosphere, where, even for Saiyans, the air was barely breathable.  
  
Suddenly, Frieza came out of the top of the ship, in his little pod, smirking.  
  
" Frieza!!" Bardock spat, making it sound like an insult.  
  
A cry rose from the ship, " Long Live Lord Frieza!"  
  
" I don't think so..." Bardock laughed, " You've lived long enough Frieza, actually, it's been TOO long for my tastes.....hehheheheh....Frieza!! We're TIRED of working for you!!! We quit! ALL of us! We're free!! You hear that??? We don't work for you any more!! You can find someone else to do your dirty work!!!"  
  
Frieza only smiled, as he formed a small energy ball on his finger.  
  
" Oh yeah!!!" Bardock growled, forming an energy ball, " There's one more thing....this is for all the people we killed in your name...I wish we had never been foolish enough to obey you.....HAVE IT!!!!"  
  
Fiercely, Bardock flung the ball at Frieza's growing one, but to his horror, the ball only fed Frieza's, as it grew to immense sizes, laughing maniacally, Frieza flung the ball towards him  
  
" No!!" Bardock cried, trying to stop the ball, but it was too powerful...it seared at his flesh, burning off his clothes and hair...in the pain of death, he saw his son defeating Frieza...yes....he would avenge his people.... happily, Bardock whispered to his son hi final words, " K...Kaka...rot....You shall destroy him....thank...you....Kakarot!!!!"  
  
******************  
  
Miles away, as the ball decimated the planet Vegeta, murdering the valiant Saiyans, one of the only survivors of the race, a baby named Kakarot, broke into a fit of tears, ad the body of Juniper, wife and mate of Bardock, flew serenely alongside the child, as if in comfort, as a whim destroyed a powerful and honorable race of the ultimate Evil, Frieza.  
  
---------  
  
T.T *sob* *sob*...I actually cried a little writing this.....but there is an epilogue though....  
  
Well...*whew* I'll try to put up the epilogue soon.  
  
-Yusagi Sombermoon 


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer : DBZ=not mine  
  
AN: this is my tiny epilogue  
  
----------------  
  
As the world left Bardock, Suddenly, he was standing on a golden road, with strange spikes on the edges of it. There were strange, blue, horned, men shouting orders like, " Stay in line!" and " Single File!!" through a strange cone-like thing.  
  
Bardock looked down in confusion at himself, he was real....but clouds were all around him...? No...those were talking wisps of smoke....TALKING wisps...??  
  
Suddenly, at the front of the line, something caught his eye....' Juniper??!!' He wondered, and hurried forward  
  
" No cutting in line mister!!" Came the nasal voice of a blue man, but Bardock completely ignored him, pushing by, and quickening his pace,  
  
" Juniper!!" He cried, bolting down the path, shoving, and stepping on, all who got in his way, when he got there, a ghostly woman turned 'round and smiled at him.  
  
" JUU!!!" He cried, wrapping his arms around her slight form, and kissing her passionately.  
  
" Oh my...." The Great King Yemma whispered, cutting himself off, he had not seen something like THIS since...well, EVER...he cleared his throat, and continued, " Well, as I was saying, Dear Juniper, your heart is pure, and Bardock, you DID die defending your planet...I cannot think of a better reason to let you two go to upper world than that!"  
  
2 weeks later:  
  
Amelia was working in her fields when it happened, two comets streaked in from the sky, one landing near her, causing a shock wave and a crater.  
  
Curious, she investigated it, and saw a beautiful, perfectly preserved, body of a brunette woman, her only oddity was a slim tail curved round her waist.  
  
Presuming it to be an alien burial, Amelia covered the area with her spare fertilizer, and stabbed a large chunk of wood in it, scrawling a tiny message, ---  
  
" Here Lies the beautiful alien, who she was, or where she came from I do not know, but she will always be remembered in Amelia's House."  
  
****************  
  
Unfortunately, Raditz was caught soon after landing, and was forced to become Frieza's servant, who had revealed his position was never learned, but he grew to be bitter of his brother, whom he blamed for the deaths of his parents, and people, He worked closely with the prince most of his life, but was only truly free, when 20 years later, He went to Earth to retrieve his brother, and was killed in so doing.  
  
Now...you have learned the story of Juniper, Mother of Goku, and savior of the universe....Indeed, there is more to the story, but that is for another time....  
  
Please....Do not let her life be forgotten again....  
  
The  
  
END T.T  
  
------------------------------  
  
There it is....I finished...Thanks for letting me re-visit this story....  
  
this is part one, part two, Lemone/kingvegeta's story will be up soon.  
  
thanks  
  
See ya  
  
Yusagi  
  
( Oh yeah, my ff7 fic's name: Fate) 


End file.
